Love is Blind, But Friendship Closes It's Eyes
by CreativityInACage
Summary: Yuuki has lost all of her memories before she became a vampire. When a blind stranger arrives at her doorstep, she doesn't realize it's somebody she loved and promised her life to before she became a vampire.
1. Punishment

**So, after reading Sundae's review (thanks for the advice!) I decided to rewrite this chapter, because, I looked back upon it, and frankly, it was quite….crappy :P. SO with the help of some evanescence music and a large coffee from dunkin donuts….I unveil the rewritten chapter one!**

**…..**

_One Month Ago_

The sharp smell of gunpowder and blood in the air stung Zero's nose, thickening the crisp winter atmosphere. He examined the three fresh corpses laying on the ground in front of him, three corpses that had taken months to try and hunt down. And like any patient predator, his hunt had been successful.

The first, a man. Zero knew him as Ryu, Kaname's personal bodyguard, recruited eight months ago straight out of a military school run by Kaname's relatives down south. Leaving Zero with quite a few bruises and scrapes, he had put up a good fight.

But not good enough.

The second, was a woman. He didn't know her name, but she was Kaname's messenger. Endless weeks of tracking Kaname told him this. She knew most of the secrets even Yuuki didn't know about Kaname. Her death would be a hard blow for him indeed.

And the third, Jun. Kaname's secretary of some sort. He kept all of his financia records, letters, and any other official documents.

He searched their bodies, looking for envelopes, keys, letters, anything. They may have the evidence and information he needed to take Kaname down once and for all.

The three closest people to Kaname were dead. Well, not _the_ closest. There was still Yuuki.

But he would think about that another time.

**…**

Kaname fought to keep a straight face. "Tell me again what happened."

Jiro, Kaname's second messenger, had a grim look on his face. "It seemed all three of them were ambushed in an abandoned building not far from here. Ryu, Jun, and Azumi."

Kaname started grinding his teeth. "All in the same place?"

Jiro gave a quick nod. "We found notes on their body. They believed they were meeting with you. It was probably forged."

Kaname slammed his fist on the desk. "Probably? It was _obviously_ forged! Do we know who did this?"

Jiro cleared his throat. "We have a solid suspect, yes."

Kaname inhaled. "Well?"

"We have reason to believe…it was _him. _We examined the bullet wounds."

Kaname stayed silent. His eyes glared a fiery red, burning with anger, but soon a feral smile crept up his face, and his shaking body calmed. "Good work. Dismissed."

Jiro looked uncertainly at the vampire lord, before exiting the room. He could hear Kaname's dark laughter just seconds after the door had slammed shut.

…

"I'm going on a short trip. It will simply be for two days, and I promise I'll be back on time."

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "That's what you said last time, Kaname."

He sat on the sofa next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "I know, but this is really important, and I promise, just two days. I'll even try to get back before, if I can."

She looked at him incredulously. "You _also_ said that last time."

He cupped her face in his hands. "This is different. After this, we can be together for the rest of the summer."

She sighed. "Kaname, it's so confusing. With my memory gone…I don't know who I am. What decisions I've made, what kinds of people I knew. The only thing I know is that you were there. That's why I want you near me."

Kaname gently kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. "I know. I understand Yuuki. And I'll promise, after this, no more trips."

She hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Fine." She rested her head against his shoulder. "Was it like this for you too? All vampires lose their memories when they transform?"

"Yes," he lied, not even blinking. "I understand exactly what you're going through."

"That's what keeps me moving on, Kaname. It's the only thing."

**…..**

The full moon reflected off the dull silver hair of the vampire hunter. "Let me go!" He yelled through the thin cloth wrapped around his mouth. Another rag was tied around his eyes.

Two surly vampires tied Zero to a chair, and took his blindfold off. They were in a building that seemed all too familiar to his eyes.

It was an abandones factory, the same one where he had ambushed Kaname's agents.

"Stay still!" One of the men barked, as Zero struggled with the knots around his wrists, but to no avail.

After what seemed like an hour, Zero heard the clicking on shoes against metal floor come closer to him. He looked up.

Kuran Kaname.

His emotionless face examined Zero inquisitively.

"Well aren't we going to have fun today, hmm?"

**…..**

Thoughts? Review please! (:


	2. Torture

**Hello there! Spell check's not working, so ugh : ( Also, in case you didn't see, I redid chapter one so if you didn't catch that, make sure you do :) Enjoy!**

**…**

Kaname motioned for the guards to leave the room.

"Looks like we're alone now." He said to Zero.

Zero stayed silent as Kaname started pacing around him.

"Yesterday, three of my best people were found dead. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Zero stared at him with cold eyes.

"Is that a no? I also found that some important documents and such were missing. If they were to come out…It would be damaging to my repuation."

Again, Zero stayed silent.

Kaname grabbed Zero's face, tilting it so their eyes met. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Zero hissed.

"Everything."

"Go to hell."

Zero's words were followed by a slap to his face.

Kaname turned around. "I didn't ask you Zero. I ordered you."

"I don't answer to you," Zero said with a bloody lip. "I don't answer to anyone."

"Not anymore." Kaname said. "You will tell me exactly what you found, you will give it back, and you will answer to the deaths of the three people who you killed in this very building."

"We'll see about that." Zero said defiantly.

Kaname smiled. "Oh, that we will Zero. We will see indeed." He called out to one of the guards to come in. He carried a metal baton in his hand.

"I will ask you one more time Zero. What did you find?"

Zero stayed silent, bracing himself for the torture that he knew would ensue.

….

Two hours later, countless bruises and cuts covered the body of the vampire hunter. At least two of his ribs and his wrist were broken. Blood seeped from a cut on his shoulder and from a broken nose.

Kaname sighed impatiently. "Tell me everything, Zero, and this will all be over."

Zero coughed, blood spattering the ground in front of him. Kaname put on his coat and started walking out.

"I'll be back tommorow. Think about what you will say."

….

Zero could see the rays of the rising sun from a window on the opposite wall. The entire night he'd been trying to somehow untie the knots that bound his wrists. He tried rubbing them on the back of the chair, using his nails to try and claw his way out of them, pulling them apart trying to losen the rope, and it had actually made a tiny difference.

Three cloaked figures entered the factory right at that moment. If only they had waited an hour he could have been free, he thought.

One guard stayed at the door, his hood shielding his face from the sun. Kaname and the other stood in front of Zero.

"I hope you have an answer for me, Zero."

He inconspicuously tried to undo the knot with his nails again.

"You know, I really do have to go in a few hours. Yuuki will be waiting for me."

Zero's entire body froze at the mention of her name. Kaname smirked.

"You really are pathetic."

"What did you do to her?" Zero's voice was hoarse and gravelly.

"Why would I do anything to her Zero? I love her."

"No you don't." Zero said venemously.

"I did tamper a bit with her memory…but only her memories from before she became a vampire. I had a feeling she may have tried to seek you out if she remembered you."

"Damn you." Zero worked even desperatley at the knot.

"At any rate, she will enjoy a relaxed and happy life with me. It's better for her this way." Kaname sighed. "I really wish you had talked to me Zero. But I suppose I'll just kill you. As for those documents…We found you're little hideout in the woods yesterday. I've recovered every last one."

Kaname put on his hat and turned around. "You're the last loose end, Zero." He paused. "I'm sorry it turned out this way."

He nodded at the guard, and walked out. Zero could hear Kaname and the other guard drive away in a car. The one near Zero took out a long, serrated, knife, and brought it nearer to Zero's throat.

At that moment, the knot finally unraveled.

Zero dropped to ground, and used his last ounce of stregnth to get up and grab the guard, stunned in surprise.

The two wrestled for a few minutes, and the guard spun around with the knife still in his hand. The sharp blade cut across Zero's face, and he screamed in pain.

The guard bought the knife down again in one, swift motion, but not before Zero quickly put his arms around the man's torso and pushed him into ground. His teeth found the man's neck, and sank into the soft flesh, severing his jugular, and ending his life.

Zero lay on the ground for what seemed an eternity. The knife had slashed out both his eyes. The throbbing pain felt impossible to end, and he knew he would probably never see again. Exhaustion, pain, sleeplessness, and anguish got the better of him.

He passed out.

….

**Whaddya think? Review! :D**


	3. Home

**Happy father's day to all! Hope you enjoy chapter 3 (:**

**…**

He lay there for a few hours, and by the time he awoke it was past sundown.

Not that he could tell.

Instinctively, he opened his eyes, only to be met with a blinding (A/N: no pun intended), flashing pain all throughout his face. He shut his eyes, and tried to get up.

He managed to stand up, only to have his knees give way. He rolled over on his side, and felt bile rise in his throat.

God. How was he ever going to get out of here? And if anyone found him here, they would call the police, and who knew what would happen after that? He tried again to stand up, and manage to feel around to grab on to a wall. His stomach was twisted with hunger, and his cracked lips and parched throat reminded him it had been over two days since he had any food or water.

He still remembered how the building looked, and finally found the doorway. He limped out the door in the direction he believed to be the road to Cross Academy. Maybe there were still people who could help him.

…

The walk was supposed to be only a mile or two long. But he was gripped with constant anxiety and dread; fear that somebody may see him, his clothes caked with dried blood, makeshift bandages around his eyes. He simply prayed that people wouldn't travel on this road after sun down.

As he walked, he wondered; he wondered if Yuuki was still at Cross, or if she moved in with Kaname. He wondered if his eyes would ever heal. He wondered what Kaname may do if he found out Zero was alive.

After about two hours of walking, he heard voices. His pulse quickened, and he took a deep breath.

"Is this Cross Academy?" He yelled. The voices ceased. He heard footsteps running towards him.

"Who are you?" A rough voice spoke.

"I need to see the headmaster now."

"Come with me." The man grabbed Zero's arm and started pulling towards what he assumed was the headmasters office.

As they quickly walked through the halls of Cross, Zero recognized the familiar smell of the classrooms, the lingering scent of the pine trees that grew outside, and the stale aroma of the old, yellowed textbooks. It smelled like home to him.

"This man asked to see you." The gruff voice spoke. There was a pause.

"Leave us alone. Please shut the door behind you." Zero heard the door shut.

"Headmaster."

The headmaster didn't speak. Zero could imagine him stunned by his appearance, trying to make sense of why he was hear after so many years.

"What happened Zero?" He finally spoke.

"Some men attacked me. I think they cut out my eyes."

Zero heard him dialing numbers, presumably calling for one of the vampire nurses.

"Get here right now. It's an emergency." He hung up the phone. "I want a full explanation of what happened Zero."

"I was attacked."

"By whom?"

"I can't say."

The headmaster sighed. "Was it Kaname?"

Zero but his lower lip. "Even if it was, why would I tell you?"

"Because you're my son Zero! Even if we're not related by blood, I took care of you all those years."

"And you turned your back on your son when he needed you the most for a backstabbing, crooked leech."

"I had a debt to pay to him, Zero."

"To his parents. Not him."

"He's not that bad of a person, Zero. I wish you could see that."

"And I wish you could see a lot of other things about him. Pity you can't."

Just then the door opened. It was the Nurse. Zero heard her gasp when she turned around to look at him.

"What happened to you?"

"Just see what you can do about my eyes."

She gingerly undid the bandages around them, dabbing his face with a wet cloth.

"Can you open them?"

He shook his head.

"Can you try?"

He opened them, for a few seconds, trying to ignore the pain and focus on the grayish blob of colors he could see.

The nurse shook her head. "I don't think there's anything we can do for your eyes. We can't even give you a transplant because-"

"I'm a vampire." Zero said resignedly. "Can I at least have some bandages for everything else?"

"Of course," he heard her say gently. "You should stay the night here so we can get you fed and clothe. It'll take a few days before you're good to go."

"Just the night."

…

He had new clothes, a bag of food, and he'd left the headmaster a note in his bed. He just needed to know one more thing.

Ever since his eyes had gone out, his body had tried to compensate. Not one smell escaped his nose, not one sound eluded his ears, and his fingers were twice as more sensitive.

He was hooked onto the smell of one vampire, one who could tell him everything he needed to know.

Walking the familiar halls of Cross with his head down, he found her alone in the Night Class common room. She gasped when she saw him.

"Zero?"

"Ruka."

"Why are you here?" She scrambled up to meet him. He put out a hand to stop her.

"I just need to know one thing. Where is Kaname living right now?"

"But-"

"Tell me." His voice, dripping with bitterness, told her he wasn't here to talk.

"Its just a f-few miles away. I c-can get you a cab there."

"Thank you."

"I've missed you Zero."

"I'm sorry."

She walked over to him and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Let's go then."

He nodded, and followed her out.

…..

**Thoughts? Review! xx**


	4. Broken

_Two Years Ago_

_Rain soaked every inch of his body, blurring his vision as he walked into the Night Class common room. It was empty of life, of sound, and of smell, except that one smell he'd been following for days._

_But wait. _

_Someone was there._

_The silver haired hunter drew his gun out with purpose, his eyes flitting from one corner to the next._

_That was when he saw her._

_In the darkest part of the room, a curtain of hair covering her red eyes, her shoulders softly moving up and down from continious sobs. He moved closer to her, gun still aimed and at the ready. _

"_Ruka?" The hunter looked at the vampire in front of him. "Why are you here?" His voice was full of spite for the girl always by _his _side._

_She looked up, her eyes red both from crying, but from anger. "I should ask you that." She whispered. "Are you here to take Kaname-sama's life?"_

_He looked at her with cold eyes._

"_Then take it." She spat. "Cut his eyes out, tear him limb from limb, numb his senses till he begs for mercy. And when he does, show him none." _

_She was insane, he thought. But what could he have done that could have hurt her so much?_

"_Stay here." He said. She merely looked at him again with her crazed eyes._

_Slowly, he walked up the stairs. He heard voices coming from Kaname's room. He pressed his ear to the door._

_It was Yuuki's voice._

"_Kaname, I have something to tell you." Her voice was shy._

"_Go on," His voice said, slightly muffled from the door. The hunter swallowed._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_It was as if all the air in the room was converging on his head. His knees nearly gave way._

_No, It couldn't be true._

_She was not carrying Kaname's child. _

_No. _

_No._

_No._

_And then he passed out._

…_.._

_He woke up to find that Ruka had taken him somewhere. She'd nursed him back to health._

_The old saying went that, the enemy of your enemy is your friend._

_Two souls had been broken by one man- Kuran Kaname._

_And those two souls were about to become more than friends._

…

**weee~! I just did this to explain the relationship between the two. Next chapter is longer, ofc. In the meantime, review!**


	5. Luck

**I think this story is going to last a while, maybe about twenty chapters the way I'ev been going? That's why from now on the chapters will be pretty long, except this one :P. Enjoy!**

…**...**

Ruka guided Zero to her car, and began driving. They sat in an awkward silence, both waiting for the other to say something.

"Where-"

"So-"

They spoke at the same time, and looked at eachother, a slight smile playing at both of their lips.

"You first." Zero said.

Ruka nodded. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I've been trying to do good on one of my promises to you."

"You made a lot of promises to me." She said softly.

"You'll see in time, Ruka."

"I'm scared Zero. There's been talks of war."

"Between who?"

"Families. There's horrible things going on, Zero. Breeding vampires for an army, families betraying eachother, entire towns becoming mysteriously empty."

Zero exhaled, deep in thought. "What's Kaname's part in this?"

"Officially? He's neutral. Some say he's trying to stop war." She turned to look at Zero, her free hand tracing the line of his cheekbones. "But we know better than that."

Zero took her hand, sighing. "What happened to the kid?"

"Kaname and Yuuki's? She's in Cross Academy now. Very talented, I hear."

Zero was silent. "When will we get there?"

"Almost there. What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"Kaname's gone on a trip, by the way. Negotiations apparently, with the other families of Nobility."

"You tell me this now?"

"Sorry." Ruka said quietly.

"It's ok. It might be better that way."

"Why?"

Zero was quiet.

"You don't still like that Yuuki girl, do you?"

"It's complicated."

Ruka's foot slammed the brake pedal. "Zero. You still-"

"I don't like her. She's like my sister."

Ruka took both his hands in hers. "Promise me Zero. Promise we'll stay together. These past few months have been absolute hell for me." Tears slid down her face. "You're all I have left Zero. I need you."

Zero took her face in his hands. "I promise, Ruka. I promise." His lips found hers as he spoke.

"Alright." Ruka said as she pulled away. "We're here. Do you want me to stay?"

"Go."

Zero opened the door, and stepped out of the car. "Goodbye Ruka."

"Bye Zero."

…...

He felt his way up the stone steps, knocking on the large oak door. He heard it open.

"Yes?" He heard a haughty voice say. He imagined they looked at him more closely, because then the voice said "Oh lord! Yuuki, we have someone who needs help here!"

The person, most likely a maid or housekeeper, took him and let him lay down on a soft sofa.

He heard light footsteps come down a set of stairs. "I'll get some more bandages." An all too familiar voice said.

"You poor thing." The other voice said. "Do you have any other injuries?"

Zero pulled up his arm sleeves, bruised and slashed. The woman clicked her tongue, and forced Zero's jacket off, revealing his mangled torso.

"Yuuki! We're gonna need a little more bandages."

…...

Zero couldn't believe his luck. He'd told Yuuki and the woman, who turned out to be one of Kaname's cousins that he'd been attacked by a gang of vampires. They believed him, and said he could stay here until his injuries were fixed.

For now, he was laying on a spare bed, wearing new clothes, and just had a warm meal. It was heaven for someone like him, who's last meal had probably come from either a garbage can or fresh from the forest.

And all hope was not lost either. Kaname thought he'd found the evidence- but the hideout was merely that- a hideout. Zero would never leave important documents there. No, they were in a safe place, one that Kaname would never find. Zero now wanted to get information from Yuuki and Rima, the cousin, and maybe even from Kaname's desk.

But it would be hard with his blindness.

But then again, he'd been through worse.

He heard the door creak open. "Hello?" A tentative voice called.

He sat up. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Yeah it's great. Thank you for everything."

He heard her walk over and sit on the chair near his bed.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, so he was sitting facing her. "Everywhere and nowhere."

"I know what you mean." She said. "At least I think I do." She crossed her legs. "Do you have any family?"

Zero hesitated. "I used to." He said quietly.

Yuuki's wide eyes looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." He said.

"Was it the Vampire attack you were injured in?"

"It was when I was younger." He said.

"Oh." They sat in an awkward silence. "What did you say your name was?"

"Zero."

Yuuki looked at hime thoughtfully. "Funny. I feel like I knew you from somewhere. Anyways, I'll leave you to rest. See you tomorrow, Zero!" and with that she was off.

Goodbye Yuuki, Zero thought.

…


End file.
